ladygagafandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Lady Gaga
Stefani Germanotta (Geboren als Stefani Joanna Angelina Germanottta), wie presenteert onder de naam Lady GaGa, is een Amerikaanse singer-songwriter, optredenartist, zangeres en Disc Jockey uit New York, NY, Verenigde Staten. Vroege leven en carrière Gaga is geboren op 28 Maart 1986 (25) in het Lenox Hill Ziekenhuis in New York City, New York. Ze is de oudste zus van Joseph en Cynthia Germanotta. Ze is voornamelijk Italiaans en ze heeft een Franse afkomst aan de kant van haar Moeder. Ze heeft een jongere zus, Natali. Rond de leeftijd van vier begon Stefani piano te leren op het gehoor en na een tijdje, schreef ze haar eerste lied genaamd "Dollar Bills". "Ik herinner me nog steeds het eerste nummer dat ik hoorde. Mijn vader was aan het luisteren naar wat ik nu weet "Money" van Pink Floyd's, en het begrip alleen de geluiden van de kassa in de intro, schreef ik mijn eerste lied genaamd "Dollar Bills" op Mickey Mouse personeels papier." Lady GaGa kreeg een klassieke opleiding om later haar kennis van de piano te voltooien. Tegen de tijd dat ze elf jaar was, ging ze naar Julliard School in Manhattan, hoewel ze besloten dat het niet voor haar was. In de plaats daarvan ging ze naar The Convent of the Sacred Heart, in een prive-Rooms-Katholieke school. "Ze was gericht en bepaal. Ik was altijd in een band of in een musical. Ik heb er niet echt in gepast, maar ik had vrienden, want ik ben een leuk meisje om met te feesten." zegt ze. Gaga beschreef zich op de middelbare school als een zeer toegewijd, zeer leergierig, zeer gedisciplineerd maar ook een beetje onzeker. Ze vertelde in een interview: "Ik werd gebruikt om plezier te maken, dus begon ik naar beneden te kijken. Ik paste er niet bij en ik voelde mij een freak." Omdat haar ouders haar vertelde dat ze zich had opgeofferd voor haar onderwijs, nam Lady GaGa school serieus vanaf jonge leeftijd. Een van haar favorier jeugdherinneringen speelt ze een piano conert op Sacred Heart wanneer ze 8 was. "Er was een rij van twintig meisjes gaan zitten in een rij in onze mooie jurken, en we elke ochtend opstonden om te spelen," zegt ze gelukkig. "Ik deed mijn school echt goed. Ik was heel goed." Op haar 11-jarige leeftijd ging ze een volledige zaterdag acteerlessen volgen. "Ik herriner me nog de eerste keer dat ik dronk uit een denkbeeldig koffiekopje," zegt ze. "Dat is het allereerste wat ze je daar leren. Ik kan de regen voelen, ook als het niet regent." (Van New York Mag) Tijdens haar eerste jaar in de middelbare school zong ze in een classic-rcok cover band Mackin Pulsifer. De band heeft covers van Led Zeppelin, Pink Floyd en Jefferson Airplane gezongen. Op dertienjarige leeftijd schreef ze haar ze haar eerste piano ballad genaamd "To Love Again". Op haar vertiende begon Stefani te werken met zangleraar Don Lawrence. Ze herinnert de persoon die aan haar voorgesteld heeft om hem te ontmoeten: "Ik was zingen “I Want It That Way” bij mezelf in een winkel in de straat van mijn huis, wanneer de eigenaar van de winkel, die toevallig ook een muzikant is, trok me opzij en gaf me een telefoonnummer in mijn hand. Hij vertelde me dat zijn oom was een zeer gerespecteerde stem leraar die dacht dat hij met mij zou willen werken. Ik belde hem op en herinner me zijn woorden, "Ik werk met Grammy Award winnaar Christina Aguilera, Bono van U2, Mick Jagger en zoals de lijst kreeg grotere kreeg werd ik meer opgewonden."- Lady Gaga Rond dezelfde tijd begon Stefani naar ‘Open Mic Nights ’te gaan. Hoewel ze te jong was ging ze samen met haar moeder. "Dit waren jazz bars en niet sexclubs," vertelt ze. "Zij zouden ook ‘Open Mic Nights’ hebben dus mijn moeder zou me mee en zeggen: “Mijn dochter is zeer jong maar ze is zeer getalenteerd. Ik zal samen met haar zitten zoals ze speelt." Ze zou zeggen aan de manager: “Luister, ik weet dat ze te jong is om hier te zien en ik ben hier te oud voor geworden, maar ze is ongelofelijk getalenteerd en ze is een singer-songwriter. Kan ze zich aanmelden op uw ‘Open Mic’-lijst.” We zaten gewoon en wachtte tot ze mijn naam riepen” – Lady GaGa Haar ouders waren beiden zeer steunend voor haar passie voor muziek. Stefani leerde enkele jaren met Lawrence en het schrijven van muziek begon als een job te worden en minder als een hobby. 2004-2005: NYU Tisch School of the Arts Op de leeftijd van zeventien was Lady Gaga een van de twintig mensen in de wereld te vroeg toegang had tot de New York University Tisch School of the Arts, waar ze muziek en theater op de Undergraduate departement Drama studeerde. Ze schoof op naar een slaapzaal in NYU 11e Street. Elke val in de New York University hall raadde host een UltraViolet Live voorontwerp, een wedstrijd die gehouden werd ter ere van kanker. Stefani nam deel en won voor haar hall. Op hetzelfde moment verzoet ze haar schrijfvaardigheid door het schrijven van essays en analytische papers en begon zich te concentreren op onderwerpen zoals kunst, religie en sociaal-politieke orde. Muziek carrière 2005-2006: Stefani Live & SGBand Op 3 februari, Stefani won de derde plaats in de finale met een medley van haar twee originele composities: "Captivated" en "Electric Kiss" op een piano. Na haar achttiende verjaardag besloot Stefani om de Universiteit stoppen en te verhuizen en haar carrière in de muziek te beginnen. Ze kreeg een jaar om een platenlabel te hebben en als ze die niet had, zou ze hebben terug gekeerd naar de Universiteit. Ze ging wonen in de Lower East Side van New York zonder enige financiële steun van haar ouders. "Ik verliet mijn hele familie, kocht het goedkoopste appartement dat ik kon vinden, ik at shit zodat iemand zou luisteren." Een vriend, Frankie Fredericks die werd haar eerste 'manager' zelfs als hij was niet betaald voor zijn hulp. Hij heeft een betaalde gig voor Stefani geboekt, bijgedragen tot SGBand samen te stellen en ook om haar eerste echte demo met Joe Vulpis op te nemen. Tijdens die zomer begonnen Stefani en Frankie te winkelen en te boeken bij verschillende locaties van de muziekwinkels in het centrum van New York City. In live-uitvoering van Stefani, speelt ze haar zware piano solo nummers. The Bitter End werd één van haar frequente plaats. Ze noemde het haar thuisbasis. In september besluit ze om haar te focussen op het maken van een glammy-band, de SGBand (Stefani Germanotta Band). Ze koos mensen die in haar talent geloofde. "Ik ontmoet Stefani in The Bitter End cafe en ze was vol van het ontzag van haar capaciteiten. Ik nodigde haar onmiddelijk uit om een paar liederen te voorzien met Melle Mel." aldus Maura Cassey die bezig was met een kinderboek genaamd "Scott en de Geheime Dimense" (niet uitgegeven in het Nederlands). Ze begon aan dit project te werken in september. Stefani schreef geregeld een lied vbn. "The Fountain of Truth" en "World Family Tree. Voordat project werd uiteindelijk een datum vrijgelaten, 13 november 2006, met een titel "The Portal In The Park". Stefani belde Maura om haar naam te veranderen in Lady Ga Ga. Op 1 oktober 2006 trad ze als eerste keer op als band in The Bitter End. Voor de 60ste jaarlijke Columbus Day Parade, werd Stefani gevraagd om "No Floods" te spelen op de straat. Het evenement werd live uitgezonden op NBC, een van de gastvrouwen, Maria Bartirono zei van haar prestaties: "Ze is nog maar 19 jaar en wat een stem." Een maand later, begon de band met het opnemen van een demo met vijf nummers met producer Joe Vulpis. 2006-2007: Artistieke ontwikkeling Op 20 januari 2006, speelde de SGBand in The Bitter End en daar werd ook haar eerste demo verkocht, "Words". Ze bleef concerten geven en muziek schrijven. In maart werd haar in The Bitter End eerste EP uitverkocht, "Red and Blue". De ondergrondse sensatie werd gekozen door Bob Leone, nationale projecten directeur van de genomineerde en beroemde Songrwriters van de Hall of Fame, als een van de negen artiesten in 2006 van nieuwe Songwriters Showcast op de uitsnijlokaal. Zij speelde in Hollywood en trok de aandacht van Wendy Starland en een medewerker Robert Fusari (waar ze nog steeds mee samenwerkt). Hij noemde aan Starland dat hij geïntresseerd was in het lokaliseren van een zangeres onder de 25 aan een band als de lijnen aan de voorkant - ze hoefde er niet goed uitziende of geweldige zangeres te worden. "Hij kon er niet zijn die nacht, maar hij vroeg om een oogje in het ziel te houden wie het verdiende en dat was Stefani." - Wendy Starland. "Stefani's vertrouwen vulde de kamer," zegt Starland. "Haar aanwezigheid is enorm. En onverschrokken. Ik luisterde naar de toonhoogte, toon en het timbre van haar stem. Ze kon een enorme dynamische bereik hebben en ze was in staat om een zachte en vervolgens een riem te hebben. En ik voelde dat ze in staat was om alles te doen met een zeer krachtige energie." GaGa barstte los van het lachen toen Starland na Gaga's concert naar Gaga liep en verteld haar, " Ik ben ongeveer uw leven aan het veranderen." Ze liepen samen uit de club, en Starland belde Fusari met haar gsm. Rob zei: "Waarom maak je me wakker?" Ik zei dat ik het meisje heb gevonden. "Wat? Het is echt een op een miljoen. Wat is haar naam?" "Stef Germanotta." "Um, je moet je vergist hebben. Hoe ziet ze eruit?" " Maak je geen zorgen over dat. "Heeft ze goede songs?" "No." "Hoe is haar band?" "Verschrikkelijk." Starland lacht. "Ik was niet een product aan het pitchen. Ik was het meisje aan pitchen." Fusari had afspraken dat het meisje moest voldoen. Hij was zacht. " Terwijl ik in gepsrek met haar was, was ik in de buurt van de computer dus ging ik naar haar pagina op PureVolume (Lady GaGa heeft dat niet meer) en de muziek had een echte laag op de achtergrond," zegt Fusari. "Eerlijk gezegd, het leek wel op muziek van een bruiloft, maar ik kon vertellen dat deze persoon meer creatief te bieden heeft, dus nodigde ik haar uit in mijn studio." Ze nam de bus naar Parsippany van de Port Authority en Fusari wachtte haar op aan de halte met Tom Kafafian. Ze liepen een kwart-mijl in New York om naar Rob Fusari zijn opnamestudio te gaan, er waren 150 studios. "We zijn in de auto en we zien een meisje door het raam van deze pizzeria," zegt Fusari. "Mijn vriend gaat, 'ik denk dat het zij is.' Ik hoopte iemand te vienden die een beetje grungy is, alsof ze net uit haar bed rolt. Ze was meer als een guidette, bij gebrek aan een betere term." Hij vervolgt: " nog, er was iets over haar eigenzinnige. Ze was een mengeling van een decennia in de termen van mode. Ze leek op iemand van de jaren '60 maar ook een soort van de jaren '90. Mijn vriend komt met haar en het is een korte rit terug naarr de studio en ik zat te denk. 'Dat zal niet lukken.' "Hoewel hij sceptisch was, vroeg Fusari haar een stukje van haar liedjes te zingen op de piano dat ze speelde in Hollywood. Hij zei, "In 15 seconden, hield ik ervan, ' Dit is het. Mijn leven is aan het veranderen.' Terwijl ze speelt, belde Fusari naar zijn advocaat zoals, "Morgen moet ik een contract hebben." Ik zag volledig een superster in haar. Ik wist gewoon niet welke vorm of welke genre het zou worden. "In de nacht, was Stefani klaar om een deal te ondertaken maar haar vader besloot een bedrijf te maken, Team Love Child LLC in plaats daarvan. Stefani werd bevriend met Thomas Kafafian en schreef liederen met Fusari. Van Stefani naar Lady Gaga Na een tijdje kwam Stefani overeen dat haar naam niet van plan was om haar te breken in de muziekindustrie. Op een dag, zong Stefani "Again Again" op haar piano voor Rob en hij zei tegen haar, "Je bent een echte Freddie Mercury, je bent zo dramatisch." Hij vertelde haar dat ze binnen is, het theatrale aspect van haar, was het meest interessantse deel is. Radio Ga Ga van Queen is een van de favoriete liedjes van Fusari. "Elke dag, toen Stefani naar de studio kwam, in de plaats van hallo te zeggen zou ik Radio Ga Ga kunnen zingen" verklaart Fusari. Dat was haar ingang nummer." Stefani was in het midden van het brainstormen een fase moniker, toen kreeg ze een tekst van Fusari genaamd "Lady Gaga." "Het was eigenlijk een glitch," zegt Fusari. "Ik typte 'Radio Ga Ga' in een tekst en het deed een AutoCorrectie zo of andere manier 'Radio' kreeg gewijzigd in 'Lady'. Ze stuurde me terug, "Dat is het." Na die dag was ze Lady Gaga. 'Zeg nooit meer Stefani.' "Ze dacht dat haar nieuwe bijnaam was cool en zelfs haar vrienden begon naar haar GaGa te roepen. Ze hield 'Lady', naar de feminisering van haar bijnaam. In de loop van vier maanden, omgezet van New York naar Jersey zeven dagen per week, Gaga veranderde haar aanpak radicaal. Ze focusten hun op rock-liedjes te schrijven, dat was haar favoriete genre. Ze stopte met optreden en ging als Lady Ga Ga of Lady GaGa in het late voorjaar/begin van de zomer dat jaar opnieuw optreden. Ze maakte een nieuwe PureVolume-account aan ter bevordering van haar muziek. Haar MySpace naam werd veranderd naar Lady Gaga. De geposte liederen op haar persoonlijk pagina’s werden gemaakt in haar eerdere werken in de dezelfde continuïteit. Het nieuwe materiaal werd meer gepolijst maar het was nog steeds tussen de bitterzoete-rock ballades tot power-pop rock zoals nummers als “Brown Eyes” en “Wonderful”. De reacties van hun collega’s waren negatief over het geluid dat ze maakte. Ze probeerden haar te gebruiken als songwriter maar dat werkte niet al te goed. “Met deze soorten records, zijn mensen op zoek naar de bron van die muziek, vanwaar die afkomstig is,” zegt Starland. Als een schrijver schreef Gaga met twee artiesten gekozen door Fusari, Lina Morgana en Leila Broussard. In juli, speelde ze “Wonderful” op web radio Airplay op iWebRadio en piekte op nummer twee. Gedurende die tijd deed ze live-performances per maand tot augustus. Begin van de popmuziek "Op een ochtend, las ik een artikel over hoe moeilijk het is voor vrouwen om te slagen in het genre rock. Ik hield van wat we deden, maar het was niet al te makkelijk om te verkopen. Ik zei, “Stefani, wat als we gaan zitten vandaag, geven wat we zouden gaan doen. Ik zit op het drumstel en doe de beat en we beginnen met meer dance. Ze zei, “Vergeet het. Ik doe het niet.”” – Rob Fusari Ze nam een pauze in Chili’s, hun regelmatige lunch ter plaatse, en Fusari was ervan overtuigd om Gaga te testen met zijn idee. Op het einde van de dag, de tweede voltooide melodie, “Beautiful, Dirty, Rich” en ‘We gaan nooit terug naar rock.’ Later in een interview, Gaga zei “Ik was zoals, ‘Als het niet van mij was, zou ik er niet naar luisteren. Ik zou me vervelen op deze show”. Het vinden van zichzelf omringd door zangers die allemaal schreven in dezelfde stijl, Rob’s idee was om iets fris en provocerend in de Rock ’n Roll underground te beginnen namelijk popmuziek. Gaga vond haar muzikale niche toen ze begon te verbinden met popmelodieën en de vintage glam-rock van David Bowie and Queen in de mix. “Queen en David Bowie waren de sleutel voor me… Ik wist niet wat te doen totdat ik Bowie en Queen ontdekte,” zegt Gaga. Ze begon ook een affaire, die hun artistieke samenwerking tumultueuze maakte. Wanneer Fusari haar niet graag haakte, zou ze betraande ogen krijgen en gebulderd en waardeloos voelen. Maar hij was ruw over haar. Gaga was op dit punt niet in de mode: ze droeg graag leggings en sweatshirts, soms met een schouder bloot. “Een paar keer kwam ze naar de studio in een trainingsbroek, en ik zei: “Echt, Stefani?” zegt Fusari.” “Wat gebeurt er als ik Clive Davis hier vandaag kwam? Ik moet de vergadering nu bellen. Prince haalt geen ijs van op de 7-eleven en hij was niet op zoek zoals Chris Rock. Je bent nu een artiest. Je kunt dit niet in- en uitschakelen.” Fusari was gericht op het geluid terwijl Gaga begon te interesseren in de mode. “Ze hield dit Scrapbook van al deze verschillende dingen die zie zag in tijdschriften,” zegt Fusari. “Het waren niet altijd kleren. Het was misschien gewoon neonlicht. Het kon iemands hand zijn met een ring. Ze zou het aan mij laten zien en ik zou zeggen, “Ja, dat is geweldig, Stefani. Ik was niet geïnteresseerd.” Island Def Jam Het nieuwe geluid verhoogd haar populariteit met vroege nummer zoals “Beautiful , Dirty, Rich” en “Shake Your Kitty”'. Gaga begon terug met haar live-performances met haar keyboard en haar MacBook. Zelfs met een nieuw soort muziek, werd ze niet herkend in de muziekindustrie. Dat was niet gemakkelijk voor haar. “Toen ik in de clubs in New York speelde, een heleboel platenmaatschappijen dachten dat ik te goed speelde. Vervolgens, deed ik een auditie voor musicals, de producenten zeiden dat ik te pop was. Tot op een dag, Fusari herinnerde zich: “Ik speelde het voor Joshua Sarubin, die was van A&R bij Island Def Jam en hij zei, “Ik moet dat meisje volgende week krijgen.” “Er was iets vreemds over haar,” zegt Sarubin. “Ze gingen aan de piano zitten in een show-casekamer en op de manier waarop ze speelde en de teksten en die manier waarop ze afhandelde en zong was net zo verschillend en in je gezicht, kon je je niet afwenden. Ze droeg deze gekke witte dijhogelaarzen en een zwarte mini dress en ze hadden deze aanwezigheid als, “Ik ben sexy en het kan me niet schelen wat ze denken of zeggen over mij.” Tijdens die bijeenkomst, Antonio “L.A.” Reid stopte Gaga en zei tegen haar, “Ik kan u horen vanuit mijn kantoor, jij bent echt luid!”. Hij zag een geboren ster, een mooie jonge vrouw. Hij maakte een contract op en zij ondertekende ter plaatse. Op 6 september 2006 zie Lady Gaga “I do” om een artiest met een ontwikkelde deal, het eerste album was gepland voor mei 2007. “Maar nadat ik ondertekende, heeft hij mij nooit ontmoet. Ik wachtte urenlang buiten zijn kantoor, in de hoop dat hij met mij zou vergaderen over mijn liedjes, maar het gebeurde nooit. Uiteindelijk liet hij mij na drie maanden gaan.” “Ik was verwoest. Ik weet wat hoe het voelt als je een label krijgt en wanneer ze het je niet geven,” zegt Gaga over haar oorspronkelijke label. Dat vertrouwen werd geschud wanneer ze te horen kreeg dat ze er uit lag door Island Def Jam na een paar maanden. De reden waarom het bedrijf een contract opstartte blijft een mysterie. Maar Ried’s Office heeft het contract verbroken. “Ze kon misschien een beetje langer blijven, maar ik wilde haar niet in zo’n situatie krijgen. Ze was goed. Het was pijnlijk omdat ik absoluut dacht dat ze mijn volgende grote artiest ging worden.” – Joshua Sarubin Na Def Jam hun contract had laten vallen, in plaats van het laten vallen haar evenals, Laurent Besencon van nieuwe hoogten Entertainment geloofde in de artiest maar had vastgesteld dat ze een ander geluid nodig had om te worden ondertekend. Gaga vroeg me of ze als greppel muziek moest gaan, maar Fusari moedigde haar aan om te rusten voor een tijdje en tijd door te brengen met haar familie. Na een paar maanden, heeft het wederzijdse beheer Lady GaGa en RedOne samengebracht. Besencon verzocht dringende samenwerking. Ze besloten om muziek te maken, als ze echt geloofden en het was haar lot en besloten harder te werken. Mijn manager belde me en zei: “Je moet dit meisje ontmoeten – ze is het meest ongelooflijke artiest.” Als iemand goed is, dan maakt het mij niet uit voor mij of die persoon een contract heeft. De eerste dag werkten we samen, kwamen we met een lied genaamd “Boys Boys Boys” en het klikte.” - RedOne Rond die tijd, heeft Lady GaGa gedatet met de eigenaar van de St. Jerome in New York. In december ontmoet Lady GaGa voor het eerst Lady Starlight, die aan het go-go-dansen was op haar verjaardag in een bar. Het klikte meteen, “We waren beide dames,” zei Lady Starlight, “Ze stak een dollarbiljet in mijn slipje en de rest is verleden tijd. Ze begonnen samen te werken omdat Gaga hield van haar esthetiek en zei tegen haar: “Wat denk je over doen met wat ik aan doen ben?” Ze had al de meeste nummers van “The Fame” geschreven en ik hield van haar persoonlijkheid, zelfs als ik niet echt popmuziek ben.” 2007 – 2008: Performances “Ik ging terug naar mijn appartement. Ik speelde één show per week. Ik begon samen te werken met mijn vriendin, Lady Starlight. We zouden shows achter shows spelen. Ik begon steeds klaargestoomd voor prestaties.” – Lady GaGa Lady Starlight heeft Lady GaGa geholpen met haar stadium op mode tijdens het maken van shows en bars met drag queens en go-go-dansers. Gedurende die tijd deed ze ook een go-go dans tijdens ze haar liedjes speelde. Wanneer de vader van Gaga een van haar shows zag, “Hij kon voor maanden niet meer naar mij zien,” zei Gaga en gaf toe van haar vroege experimenten. “Ik had een lederen slip aan, dus het was moeilijk voor hem – hij kon het niet begrijpen.” Uiteindelijk is hij nu trots op haar. Het paar heeft samengewerkt aan vele projecten zoals “Lady GaGa en the Starlight Revue” – een eerbetoon aan de jaren ’70, verschillende handelingen die ze aan aanbevolen aan Lady Gaga en haar syntheses, Lady Starlight spinning beats, choreografieën van go-go dans, glanzende discoballen, hairspray, aangestoken brand en een besproeid publiek. Ze deden ook “New York Street Revival en Trash Dance” voor een maand elke week één show doen. Streamline & Interscope Records Ergens in 2007 stuurde Rob Fusari enkele nummers naar zijn vrienden, Vincent Herbert en Streamline Records. Daarachter ging Vincent naar één van de Burlesque shows van Lady GaGa en Lady Starlight en hij zei tegen haar: “Ik heb je gevonden” en zij heeft het contract getekend. Gaga leidde ook tot het belang van Interscope, de voorzitter Jimmy Lovine in 2007. Hij bood haar een label deal via Streamline/Interscope kort na haar performances op Lollapalooza met Lady Starlight in augustus. Op dat moment, leerde ze veel over songwriting en werkte met een aantal producenten en probeert een voor zichzelf op te bouwen. Jody Gerson tekenende voor Gaga een deal met Sony/ATV. Ze zei tegen Billboard Magazine dat ze geloofde dat Gaga het zou uitbreken en ze een in-demand schrijver en ster zal worden. “Ze blies me weg vanaf het moment dat ik haar ontmoette,” zegt Gerson. “Ze had al getekend bij Interscope, en we zijn zo gelukkig en hebben een grote werkrelatie.” Tijdens de val speelde RedOne “Boys Boys Boys” bij Akon met wie hij een productiebedrijf had genaam RedOneKonvict. Akon was zo opgewonden dat hij haar als schrijver voor artiesten bij Universal liet werken (Nicole Sherzinger solo project, New Kids on the Block). Ze ontmoetten elkaar in November 2007 en begon te schrijven. “Ik was het vreemde meisje gekleed als een dier in een dierentuin, de glamour van de prullenbak in een kamer vol met hip-hop katten,” glimlacht ze. “Die zouden zijn zoals, “Gaga, wat denk je van deze song?” en ik zou het allemaal kunnen laten en het was allemaal van een plotselinge prikkel.” – Lady GaGa 2008 - 2009 The Fame In januari had Lady Gaga een afscheidsfeest met haar vrienden in Lowerside in New York de avond voor dat iemand van het label haar ophaalde om naar het vliegtuig te gaan. Daarna ontmoette ze RedOne in de studio en ze had nog steeds een kater en schreef ze “Just Dance” in tien minuten als een gelukkige single. In een week schreven ze samen “Poker Face” en “LoveGame”. Na dat, tekende ze om opnames te doen bij Interscope en daar begon ze officieel aan haar debuutalbum. Ook in januari, werd ze ook gestuurd om liedjes te schrijven met Akon voor Tami Chynn, een artiest die tekende bij Konvict Music in Atlanta. Voor het eerst erkend Akon haar vocale capaciteiten tijdens het zingen van een vocale verwijzing naar één van zijn nummers in de studio. “Toen we werkten zou Akon zeggen ‘Krijg in de stand en snijd deze zang’” en hij vertelde mij altijd dat ik echt kon zingen. Dus besloot hij dat hij een wilde van mijn muziek,” zei Gaga over het werken met Akon, die uiteindelijke Interscope-Geffen-A&M Voorzitter en CEO Jimmy Lovine overtuigde tot haar een gezamenlijke deal met Konlive te ondertekenen. “Hij sprak met Jimmy en we besloten om een grote familie te worden.” – Lady Gaga Dientengevolge, kreeg ze de opdracht door Interscope om te schrijven voor labelgenoten New Kids on the Block met RedOne, Nicole Sherzinger solo album en de Pussycat Dolls met Rodney Jerkins en enkele anderen met Akon. Twee van haar liedjes werd opgepikt door Britney Spears en opgenomen, maar slechts één werd uitgebracht, “Quicksand” als een bonus track in Europa. Gaga trede ook het rooster van Cherrytree Records, een Interscope Impressum opgericht door producer en Songwriter Martin Kierszenbam toe, na mede-schrijver van vier nummers met Kierszenbaum. Hij introduceerde ook Space Cowboy aan Gage en de twee raakten bevriend. Ze begon te werken met een ‘gemeenschap’ genaamd “House of GaGa”, die met haar kleding, decors en geluiden samenwerkten. Op 8 april 2008 werd “Just Dace” uitgebracht als eerste single voor haar debuutalbum, “The Fame”. De videoclip werd gereleaset op de 28e. Voor ongeveer een jaar werd ze geduwd om haar single op de radio en televisie te krijgen. In mei, introduceerde Martin Kierszenbaum Space Cowboy aan Lady GaGa, en de twee werden direct bevriend. “Niemand wist we ze was, ze was net begonnen, we kregen telefoons van mensen die haar goed, zelfs zeer goed vonden – het was geweldig! We bedachten dat we vrijwel dezelfde ervaringen deelden; we hadden soortgelijke dingen gedaan aan de weerszijden van de Atlantische Oceaan. Vervolgens werd ik uitgenodigd om naar de studio te komen om te schrijven. We schreven “Starstruck” en “Christmass Tree”. Ze is supercreatif, ze is geweldig – de beste schrijver die ik ooit had gezien en de beste performer.” – Space Cowboy Gaga begon in mei een wereldwijde promo- en clubtournee die vijfmaanden duurde. Ze werkte met een paar vrouwelijke dansers en DJ VH1 op haar live-set. In juni nam Space Cowboy de positie in van DJ. Ook in juni, de Transmission Gagavision begon. Gaga en haar personeel traceerde hun avontuur rond de wereld. Op de 6e deed Lady GaGa haar eerste optreden op TV voor Logo’s NewNowNext Awards met “Just Dance” Lady GaGa voerde “Just Dance” op de 57th Miss Universe Pageant in Vietnam. Michael Scwandt, de choreograaf van de concurrentie, is een van de grote fans van haar en heeft Gaga voorgesteld aan de organisatie te vervanging van een bigband. Een maand later op de 19e, haar debuutalbum, werd The Fame voor het eerst uitgebracht in Canada. Een kort filmpje werd ook uitgebracht om haar muziek en The Fame te promotoren, The Fame : Part One. ABC Channel heeft aan Gaga gevraagd om haar muziek video voor “Beautiful, Dirty, Rich” om het nieuwe seizoen van ‘Dirty Sexy Money’ te promoten. Het werd uitgebracht als een promotionele single van het album op 16 september 2008. Na twee maande, gaf ze haar eerste concert ooit, ze ging samen op tour met Interscope collega, de hervormde New Kids on the Block. Gaga begon samen met New Kids on the Block in Los Angeles op 8 oktober 2008 tot het einde van november. Ze verscheen als featuring gast op het nummer “Big Girl Now” van hun nieuwe album, The Block. De tweede single, “Poker Face”, werd uitgebracht op 23 september 2008 en stond bijna in twintig landen op nummer 1, met inbegrip van bijna alle grote muziekindustrieën in de wereld. Een muziekvideo werd gereleaset op 03 oktober 2008 in de luxeville op Bwin PokerIsland in Malibu. Gaga bracht eind oktober The Fame in de Verenigde Staten uit, waar het debuut bij nummer zeventien op de Billboard 200, met de eerste weekverkoop van 24.000 cd’s, en heeft tot nu toe een piek op nummer vier. Op 5 december 2008, Gaga voegde toe aan het BBC geluid van 2009 long list, die beschikt over de beste stijgende muzieksterren. 2009-2010: The Fame Ball en succes •In de Verenigde Staten, "Just Dance" was een "sleeper hit", uitgegeven van bijna vijf maanden op de Billboard Hot 100 voor tot slot de top van die grafiek in januari 2009. • Eerste performances op Britse televisie • Eh, Eh / LoveGame muziekvideo • Opgetreden op de WDT met de PCD • Begon haar eerste tour, The Fame Ball. • Muziek video Paparazzi • MTV Awards & veel Music awards • Werd de eerste artiest die hebben vijf number ones uit een debuutalbum. • De Fame Kills (annonce en annulatie) • Bad Romance • The Fame Monster • The Monster Ball Tour • Muziekvideo's (Bad Romance) Gaga werd bevestigd als de support act voor Pussycat Dolls op hun tour in Europa en Oceanië, van januari tot mei 2009. De Doll Domination Tour startte in Aberdeen, Schotland op 18 januari en eindigde in Perth, Australië op 30 mei. Gaga werd genomineerd voor de beste opname van de Dance met “Just Dance”, maar verloor deze prijs van Daft Punk “Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger”. Op 18 februari 2009, stond Gaga samen met Brandon Flowers van de rockband The Killers op het podium met elektronische dance duo Pet Shop Boys op de BRIT Awards van 2009. Pet Shop Boys voerde een medley van hun hits uit, tot Gaga en de bloemen toetreden voor het laatste nummer, de 1985 hit “West End Girls”. Gaga’s eerste Noord-Amerikaanse tour, The Fame Ball Tour begon op 12 maart 2009 en werd kritisch gewaardeerd. Vooraf beloofde Lady GaGa haar fans dat ze van veel hoge drama kunnen verwachten op haar komende optredens. Ze zei, “Ik vind wat ik moet doen om meer van een Andy Warholconcept te krijg: pop performances, multimedia, mode, technologie, video, film. En het komt allemaal bij elkaar, en het zal een reizende museum show zijn.” Voor de eerste keer, Lady GaGa verscheen op de Saturday Night Live, in een komische skit met Madonna en het uitvoeren van een deel van haar komende single “Bad Romance”, van haar komende album getiteld “The Fame Monster”. Gaga woonde de mensenrechten campagne “National Dinner” bij op 10 oktober 2009. Ze marcheerde voor National Equality March in Washington, D.C. “In de muziekindustrie is er nog een hoeveelheid van accommodatie van homofobie. Dus neem ik een stand,” reageerde ze. Ze begon vervolgens een optreden van John Lennon’s “Imagine” terwijl ze de songtekst aan wijzigen is, verwees ze naar de Matthew Shepard’s moord in 1998. Dood van een student die heeft opgekomen voor de homorechten. “Ik ga vanavond niet een van mijn nummers, want vanavond gaat het niet over mij,” zei Gaga voordat ze ging spelen en zingen op de piano, “Het is over u.” In november 2009 kondigde Gaga de release aan van The Fame Monster, een verzameling van acht nummers die de donkere kant van de roem, ervaren door Gage in de loop van 2008 – 2009, terwijl ze de wereld rond reisde en door middel van de metafoor van een monster worden uitgedrukt. “Bad Romance” werd uitgebracht als de eerste single van het album. Het vulde de Canadese hitlijst bij terwijl ze de top 10 bereikte in de Verenigde Staten, Australië, Verenigd Koninkrijk, België, Nederland en Zweden. Gaga kondigde ook de Monster Ball Tour gekoppeld met de release van The Fame Monster. 2010 - Heden: The Fame Monster Gaga bleef in januari, de eerste etappe van het Monster Ball Tour in de Verenigde Staten. Ze werd op de Consumer Electronics Show op 7 januari 2010, creatief directeur genoemd naar een lijn van imaging producten voor Polaroid. Ze merkte dat ze de mode, technologie en fotografie producten zal maken. “Ik ben bezig om de instant filmcamera terug als onderdeel van de toekomst te maken.” Op 14 januari 2010 moest Gaga The Monster Ball Tour in West Lafayette, Indiana, te annuleren door gezondheidsrisico’s; ze had moeite om adem te halen en had een onregelmatige hartslag als gevolg van uitdroging en uitputting. De volgende dag, verscheen ze op The Oprah Winfrey Show waar ze werd geïnterviewd, en voerde Monster, Bad Romance en Speechless uit. De volgende drie concerten werden geannuleerd, de tour werd opnieuw gestart in New York op 20 januari 2010. De prestaties van New York trok vele bekende beroemdheden, met inbegrip van Tyra Banks, Alicia Keys, Janet Jackson en Madonna. Lady GaGa plande ook opnames in voor de muziekvideo voor haar tweede single uit The Fame Monster, “Telephone”. Het werd gefilmd op 28 januari 2010, met R&B-artiest Beyoncé. De videoclip was gepland op 11 februari 2010. Op 31 januari 2010 was Lady GaGa als opening act voor de 52e Grammy Awards. Ze voerde Poker Face, Speecless en Your Song met Elton John. Tegen het einde van de Noord Amerikaanse leg van de tour kondigde Gaga haar plan om The Monster Ball met volledig nieuwe etappe, nieuwe live band, en voor de eerste keer op haar tournee, een achtergrond zanger. Voor de tweede keer trad ze voor de BRIT Awards met een akoestische versie van “Telephone” gewijd aan Alexander McQueen en een remix van “Dance in the Dark” met Emma. De nieuwe versie van de tournee debuteerde op 18 februari 2010 in London met een betere ontvangst van de pers dan eerste keer. Tijdens de tweede week van maart nam Gaga een week om te werken op enkele nieuwe muziek voor de hervatting van de tour. Tijdens de laatste week van mei verklaarde ze dat ze dezelfde ziekte (Lupus, huidziekte) had als haar overleden tante, Joanne Germanotta. Zij heeft echter gezegd dat ze zich voelt dat haar hart ongelijk klopt toe en aan vermoeidheid van het uitvoeren van zo veel, maar blijft toe te voegen aan haar Monster Ball Tour. Op 20 augustus 2010 rond 1:00 PM Pacific time, Gaga werd de meest gevolgd persoon in het sociale netwerk Twitter. Op 18 mei 2011 viel Gaga Oprah in de Forbes Celebrity 100 als de meest krachtige en invloedrijke beroemdheid in de wereld. Awards Hoofdartikel: Lijst van de awards en nominaties ontvangen door Lady GaGa Discografie Hoofdartikel: Lady GaGa discografie, songrwriting voor andere artiesten Studio albums ■The Fame ■Born This Way EPs ■The Cherrytree Sessions ■Hitmixes ■The Fame Monster (Grote release, ook een studio album) Compilatie albums ■The Remix ■The Singles Optredens Zie “Concerten” in de menu of deze link. ■ 2005-2006: Stefani Live and also with the SGBand ■ 2007: '''Lady Gaga & Lady Starlight with various shows ■ '''2008: New Kids on the Block: Live as Opening Act ■''' 2009:' ■Doll Domination Tour as Opening Act ■The Fame Ball Tour ■Fame Kills (cancelled) ■The Monster Ball ■ '''2010': The Monster Ball ■ 2011: ■ The Monster Ball ■Born This Way Ball Gerelateerde links *MySpace *Officiële Website